


世界那么大

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: F/M, 性转abo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 林祥
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	世界那么大

01

有年龄差就是麻烦，爱粘人。

阎鹤祥开了窗户看了看屋外出太阳的天气，停掉了的雨水换来了更毒辣的太阳，像是要把前几天没能够照耀大地的阳光补回来。这样的天气出门，是要涂防晒霜的。

长叹了一口气，阎鹤祥转过头来看着站在门口流着汗的小屁孩，招着手让他进来。眼前这个人小了自己十来岁，怎么看在阎鹤祥眼里都是小屁孩。

站在门口的小屁孩扬起手擦了擦脸上的汗走进来，喊了一声姐姐。奶音攻击，让阎鹤祥泛滥起了那么点柔软，下意识地应了一句。

完全忘记了之前自己耐心教导过眼前的小屁孩，自己年纪大，已经不是姐姐了，就算再可爱，也要叫姨的。

“大林，怎么了，找我有事吗？”

眼前的小屁孩叫郭麒麟，他打小就和阎鹤祥一起住着，每天最喜欢做的事情就是趴在窗户口看着阎鹤祥脱掉自己的肩带，再换上丝质的睡衣。

阎鹤祥抓过那么几次现行，小孩委屈巴巴被发现的时候眨着眼睛想要挤出两滴眼泪来，明知道是装的，可是对阎鹤祥就是管用。知心大姐姐揉着小孩的脑袋，认真教育着他，不可以的，姐姐是女生，不能偷看。

谁知道小孩长大了之后就分化成了Alpha，郭麒麟说过很多次，说他自己的信息素是草莓味的。阎鹤祥只是淡淡地来了一句：“我是Beta，真可惜，不太能闻不到信息素呢。”

话是这样说，可惜年轻气盛是防不住的。阎鹤祥年轻过，为了让郭麒麟打消喜欢上自己的念头，姐姐的称呼升级到了姨，听起来带了那么点亲戚关系，小孩不至于霸王硬上弓。

“壮壮姨。”郭麒麟每次喊完之后就直接扑到了阎鹤祥的身上，脸颊想蹭，脱掉裤子就想要往下面摸。

去他妈的亲戚关系，小孩子就是循循善诱他也不一定听。阎鹤祥被压倒在床上看着刚刚被他打开的窗子，窗外依旧是毒辣的太阳，屋内也差不多。郭麒麟满头是汗，从阎鹤祥身上抬起不服输的目光的时候，阎鹤祥叹了口气。

“跟你说了，你标记不上我的。”

“我今天被我爸骂了，他说我现在的水平还不够撑起家里的家业。壮壮姨，我好难过。”

难过什么，郭麒麟才二十来岁，在这个年纪能努力成这样不错了，阎鹤祥爱怜地捧起郭麒麟的脸来揉了揉。郭麒麟这么努力都是阎鹤祥的锅，还不是当初郭麒麟说要标记她，娶她回家，她才不这样说呢。

你放弃吧，我只喜欢事业有成的男人，你干不成事业就不要和我说标记和结婚的事情。

没想到小孩觉没少和他睡，事业上也埋头干出了成绩。是时候找到新的拒绝理由了，阎鹤祥戳了戳郭麒麟的脸，对他说：“大林，你给我买支防晒霜呗。”

02

阎鹤祥走的时候把布朗熊的玩偶留给了郭麒麟。纸条上也就简单的几句话，说让郭麒麟不要记挂，也不要想念，毕竟她把自己最爱的布朗熊留给了郭麒麟。

玩偶可以再买，要是再留在这里说不定就要被抓去结婚了。活了三十多岁的阎鹤祥不太愿意直接就被抓进婚姻的殿堂，还是和自己小了十多岁的孩子。

相比之下她更喜欢背上自己的小挎包，去周游世界。当然，也没忘记带上那管防晒霜。郭麒麟买错了，但是体贴又不忍心打消小孩积极性的阎鹤祥字条里没提到防晒霜的事情。

郭麒麟撇着嘴委屈的样子她想想就不行了，肯定会留下来捏着郭麒麟的脸。儿女情长什么的，真的很耽误她去见见外面的世界。

新的小玩偶被买来别在车头上，阎鹤祥庆幸她把布朗熊的玩偶留在了家里，要是带过来肯定不方便。风吹雨淋的，她的小布朗熊不能受这种委屈。

小摩托车的足迹满世界跑，阎鹤祥一路走着也不忘自己记录下来。郭麒麟的电话快要把手机都给打炸了，有时候为了安慰郭麒麟，阎鹤祥也会发一两张照片给郭麒麟。

郭麒麟顺着照片照过来的时候，阎鹤祥正坐在理发店里理着发。郭麒麟在公共场合向来文质彬彬，等到阎鹤祥给完钱出了理发店之后，郭麒麟才发作。

“壮壮姨，你为什么要一声不吭就跑？”郭麒麟抓着阎鹤祥的手晃了两下。本来应该要甩开的，但是郭麒麟的眼里都是委屈，阎鹤祥也就软了下心肠来。

“我没有一声不吭就跑，我给你写信了，还留给了你我最爱的布朗熊。”

可是布朗熊再是最爱，那也只是个玩偶啊，又不是阎鹤祥。每天晚上郭麒麟抱着布朗熊入睡，把玩偶当作他的壮壮姨亲了又亲，可是那不是他的壮壮姨。

“那你跑什么，我能吃了你？”郭麒麟双手叉着腰。

“吃了那么多次也没见你吃上我。”阎鹤祥歪着头哼了一声，推开郭麒麟挎上自己的小包包跨坐上了她的小摩托，为了吓小孩儿，她甚至扭动了几下手把。

摩托车的轰鸣声没能吓住郭麒麟，他站在摩托车前挡住了阎鹤祥的去路，大有一种你要是想走就从我面前开过去的架势。

“大林……”

“跟我回家。”

草莓味的Alpha生了气，空气里都是甜甜的味道。阎鹤祥闻不到，但是他从郭麒麟的表情里看到了一点点愤怒。

03

被允许抱着布朗熊，郭麒麟反锁上门的时候阎鹤祥把自己藏在布朗熊的背后。

“郭麒麟我和你讲，我是你姨，你不能这样对我，岁数摆在那里了。”

“亲上加亲我都不介意，你是我姨算什么。更何况，你还不是我姨，姐姐。”郭麒麟的手摸到下面去，阎鹤祥的裙子下面竟然什么都没穿。Alpha的占有欲被挑了起来，郭麒麟的眼里散发着危险的意味。

“我不介意的，其实，喊姐姐和姨，我都可以。”那样的笑容让阎鹤祥打了个寒颤，双腿并住夹着郭麒麟的手。

“让我再来问问你，为什么跨上小包去周游世界？”被夹住的手捏着腿根里的那一点点软肉，郭麒麟轻轻掐了一把，“为了逃避和我结婚？”

“你不喜欢我？”

也不是不喜欢，只是她不想那么快就步入婚姻的殿堂。阎鹤祥轻轻咳嗽了两声，红着脸抓住了郭麒麟的肩膀：“大林，你轻点掐我。”

“那你回答我，喜不喜欢我？”

“喜欢你啊，但是我觉得我需要婚前自由，你说是不是？”阎鹤祥向往常一样，奖励了郭麒麟一个亲亲，哄着他开导他，“我也要去追寻我自己的梦想是不是？”

“等你事业有成了，我们就结婚，我们说好了的呀。”

阎鹤祥以为自己和以前一样，很循循善诱了。以前她也是这样给郭麒麟开导人生当大姐姐的，小孩哄两句就好了，还特别听话。

这一次好像不是很管用，郭麒麟分开了阎鹤祥的腿笑着把裙子撩上去：“姐姐，不管用的。你要是听我话跟我结婚，我出钱投资你当美妆博主。你给大家传授经验，看买哪个牌子的防晒霜是正确的。”

……

“再给你一次机会，重新组织一下答案。”

美妆博主倒是不错，有些心动。阎鹤祥忍着痛在郭麒麟有些粗暴的直接顶进去的时候张了口：“大林，我说是世界那么大，我想去看看这种话，你信吗？”

姐姐，不对，姨年纪大了，扛不住你这么造我。

反正标记不上，那就上一上。

Fin


End file.
